


Death of a crew member

by CynnieD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when there's only one Fake AH Crew member left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a crew member

Oh god. Oh lord Jesus Christ! What did we do?! What did I do?! Nothing! That's what! I’m such a fucking coward! I couldn't even save one. Not one of my friends. Not friends, family. I just lost all of them. It just happened so goddamn fast! I knew the whole thing was dodgy, but did I say anything? NO! Fuck, Geoff why!? Why'd you have to go like that? Just mowed down. Just like that he was gone. Dead on the ground. He was just doing what he does. Trying to protect all of us. Then there was Ryan. He didn't have to do that. We could have helped him. _No time_ he said. _You've gotta leave me_. And then he just cut the rope and fell. How many stories was that? I don’t know but that loud cracking sound didn't sound promising. Fuck! How could we leave Jack there?! He told us to. He told us he was a goner. He told us to make it out of there. Alive. Michael had to pull me off him. _You know I love you guys, right?_ It didn’t sound anything like him. We could hear the life draining from his voice. _We love you too Jack._ I don’t know what happened to him. I wish I did. Then finally death took away my boi. He went out like we always knew he would. Guns blazing. I’ll never forget what he told me. _You make sure we go down in history and that no one forgets our names. You make sure they know we were the absolute shit. Don’t let our deaths be in vain, my boi. Goodbye. Oh and make sure to check up on Lindsay now and then. I love you dude. Now, get outta here!_ How am I gonna tell Lindsay. Or Griffin and Millie. Or Cati. Oh god, how am I gonna tell Ryan’s wife. Fuck! How on earth is our first conversation be me telling her Ryan’s dead. Shit. Okay calm down Gavin you need to think. Fuck! I have to find Turney.


End file.
